


The Way You Turn Me On

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple ways Adam turns Tommy on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Turn Me On

_The way you push your hair out of your face._

Adam needed a fucking haircut. Tommy'd been yelling at him for weeks about it, and now Adam was only doing it to be a stubborn jackass.

It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun shining in through the cracks in the blinds. They were sitting in the living room, Tommy on one end of the couch that looped around most of the room, Adam on the other. Adam had his laptop on his lap, typing furiously, getting frustrated with the strings of black hair constantly falling in his face.

The way his fingers threaded through the locks and black hair contrasted against electric blue nail polish made Tommy shift his hips a little. He tried looking away, tried to concentrate on his book, but failed when Adam curled him lips in a circle and blow upward, blowing hair out of his eyes.

Tommy took a deep breath, twisting his hips in small circles, dick twitching behind his zipper. Adam looked up at him after seeing the small movements out of the corner of his eye. As Tommy shifted, Adam smirked.

“Problem, baby?” Tommy grunted, standing up and going to the kitchen, leaving a laughing Adam behind him.

 _The way you obnoxiously chew your food._

They were at Tommy's mom's place for dinner. They were sitting at the dining room table, Adam's hand on Tommy's knee, Tommy's mom talking about who knows what. Tommy was smiling and nodding along to every word, though, until he heard the loud chewing noise in his ear.

“You're fucking kidding me, right?” Tommy muttered to him. Adam smirked, mushing food around pearly whites next to Tommy's ear. The blonde shoved his face away, and his mother laughed. Adam smiled, looking like he was going to do it again until the older man leaned over and whispered to Adam, “If you do it again, I won't touch your cock for a month.”

The black haired man scooted away, mouth snapped closed as he slowly picked at his food. Tommy grinned to himself.

 _The way you act like it's no big deal to give a blow job to a microphone._

Adam knew what he was doing to the fans. He knew the innuendos and such were enough to make them yell and enough to make their panties wetter than they had been when they'd shown up. The microphone blow job, though, that one had been mostly Tommy's fault.

He'd known better than to get Adam hot and bothered before a show. He'd been told – not only by Adam – to just stay silent and, for the most part, out of Adam's line of vision. But he hadn't listened that night. Instead, he snuck into Adam's dressing room.

Adam had his back toward Tommy, long planes of freckled skin showing and glistening with glitter. He was zoned out enough to miss the gentle click of the closing door. Tommy tiptoed up behind him, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist. He felt the taller man jump a little, but distracted his speaking by slipping his hands in Adam's loosened pants and wrapping his thin fingers tightly around Adam's cock. “T-” Adam began when there was a loud knock on his door, telling him he had to go on soon. Tommy smirked against his back as he took his hands away and Adam tightened his pants. “Fuck you, Tommy. Fuck you. Payback is a bitch.”

And when Adam took the device in his mouth, fucking deep throating the damn thing, Tommy's dick twitched. A bitch. Yes, that described payback quite well.

 _Your fuckin' laugh._

Adam was a loud person – and as his parents had told him, he always had been. But when he was happy, a little drunk, and around his friends? He was like a fucking beast. His laugh, though, was Tommy's favorite part.

Adam's head thrown back, hair hitting the couch behind his head, mouth open. His bust of laughter was loud. Loud being an understatement. Just the happiness, though, radiating through Adam makes Tommy squirm a little.

He knows he shouldn't find something cute so sexy. But that only makes his cock twitch more.

 _The way you communicate with people._

The making of this music video had definitely beat out the first two. The rush, the people, the song, the atmosphere. The adrenaline in his veins during it feels the same as it did the moment he told Adam he loved him. That jolt of half nervousness, half excitement.

But when the shoot was over, and Adam had to thank everyone for being there, Tommy couldn't seem to look away. The way Adam's mouth formed around his words, lips curling into a smile as he acted interested in what everyone had to say. He nodded along to their tales, laughing at the right moments.

What makes Tommy happy about it, though, is the way Adam tends to make people feel important when he talks to them. Like they're the rockstar, not him.

Adam feels Tommy's gaze and looks up at the blonde, winks, then looks back at the balding man who's speaking to him.

 _The way you suck up to your mom._

Tommy loved watching Adam with his family. Watching him argue with Neil, and chit chat with his mom was made Tommy see the teenage, momma's boy he knew Adam had been. Even when Adam said something he knew he shouldn't, he'd still apologize to her at twenty-nine years of age.

So when Neil smacked Adam and said something only Adam heard, causing in Adam tackling his little brother and threatening something Tommy didn't understand, but Neil sure did, Tommy knew Adam would be apologizing a minute later.

“Boys, are you five?” Tommy murmured from his spot on the deck, beer in hand. He knew he was much to small to conquer either of the men. He sighed, seeing the back of Adam's white shirt being smudged with dirt and grass stains. Sighing, he knew he'd have to clean it later. He took a sip of his beer as Neil flipped Adam over, growling.

“Boys!” Came the voice of someone who clearly knew what she was doing. “What in the world?” She screamed, storming toward them. Neil quickly scrambled off of his elder sibling, gaping.

“Dickwad over here started it!” Adam yelled, pointing.

“Well you didn't have to pummel me, you fuckin' prick!”

“Just because you can't fight back, jackass!” Tommy was smirking from his spot on the deck.

“Didn't fight back? You're like nine feet tall, you ass!”

“Pussy.” Adam sneered.

“Enough!” They both looked back up to her, suddenly looking innocent. “Look at you. Grown men, fighting about the same bullshit you did when you were ten. And you. Adam. You're supposed to be the mature one, remember?” Adam looked down, flicking a rock from his shoe.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled, sounding upset. Tommy, on the other hand, thought he might piss himself from laughing so hard. Adam looked up and glared at his boyfriend.

“Should be sorry, you look like an ass.” Adam sighed, standing. “Go clean your shirt so Tommy doesn't have to.” She winked at Tommy, who smiled as Adam stormed into the house.

 _Snuggling with you._

Tommy had always been small. His whole life he'd been teased about it. But with Adam he didn't feel small. He felt like he fit and belonged. Yes, the size difference was anything but hard to notice, however he liked it.

Snuggling was his favorite. Curling up into Adam's warmth and having those strong, freckled arms around him was a great feeling. He'd rub his face into Adam's shirt while curling his hands up to his chest. Closing his eyes lightly, Tommy felt Adam rest his chin on his head.

“I love you,” Adam told him. “So much.”

“I love you, too.”

 _Riding you._

Adam was a control freak, but honestly, Tommy was the exception to every rule. Even when it came to sex – Adam, the toppy top, would gladly get on his hands and knees for Tommy. Tommy didn't want that, though.

He did, however, love seeing Adam quivering beneath him with Tommy's thighs on either side of his torso. Adam's cock in Tommy's tight hole with strong hands gripping his sides made Tommy groan, causing Adam to mirror the sound back to him.

“Fuckin' cock,” Tommy grunted. “God...fuck.” He licked his lips as he stared at the sheen of sweat slicked onto the crook of Adam's collarbone. Shifting upward and letting out a string of obscenities, Tommy watched the way the muscles in Adam's neck tightened with every moan.

“Baby, so tight, so good.” Tommy make a jerky movement with his hips when Adam grabbed his cock, making Adam yelp in pleasure. “Fuck, baby, I-” Tommy made another movement after placing his hands on Adam's chest. Adam's head dropped back against the carpet they were currently fucking on. Tommy stilled as the heat in his stomach curled tighter. “Move. Fuck, Tommy.”

“Can't, gonna-” And with that, he felt the curl in his stomach snap like a rubber band and he came, streams of white hitting his lover's chest and chin every time Adam pumped his cock.

“Gonna come...in you, baby, move up.” But Tommy couldn't move, too completely out of it to make any effort whatsoever. So Adam shifted his hips, and came with a loud grunt, grabbing Tommy's hips and lifting then slamming the small man onto him.

“Baby. So fuckin' perfect. Love you. S'much.” Tommy slurred as he lifted off of Adam.

“I love you too, darling.” Adam told him after Tommy had rid the condom and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

This right here was the ultimate thing he loved most about Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Ashley for beta-ing.


End file.
